This research will use data from the National Sample Surveys of Registered Nurses and other sources to analyze the labor market for registered nurses (RN's), with special reference to labor supply: (1) multinomial logit analyses of labor force and employment status, defined in terms of seven categories (i.e., whether an RN (a) works as a permanent nurse, (b) works as a temporary nurse, (c) works as a teacher in nursing, (d) works as an administrator in nursing, (e) works in an occupation other than nursing, (f) is in full-time schooling or (g) is otherwise out of the paid labor force); (2) regression analyses (with selection bias correction) of wages and hours of work in nursing employment (i.e., categories (a)-(e)); and (3) simulation analyses of the effect of changes in various variables (e.g., wage rates) on the supply of labor to each category of RN employment. It will extend previous work by (1) considering both employment of RN's in occupations other than nursing per se and RN's outside the paid labor force, as well as employment of RN's in nursing; (2) analyzing wages, labor supply and labor force and employment status using a common, integrated framework; (3) focusing on differences in behavior in successive cohorts of RN's; and (4) allowing for the possibility that the labor supply schedule in each category of nursing employment is discontinuous.